


Battle Bites

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gabriel doesn't understand Earth or Aziraphale, Implied Sexual Content, Implied wrestling, Innuendos but no actually smut, Love Bites, M/M, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: Day 1: Licks/BitesGabriel notices certain marks on Aziraphale's neck and wants an explanation. Aziraphales comes up with a story to please Gabriel and amuse Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 114
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Battle Bites

**Author's Note:**

> It is what it says on the tin: silly fluff with a lot of innuendos. I marked as teen because of all the innuedos, but there is no actual smut and no demons or angels were harmed.
> 
> "Uhm, yes, we forgot to sign a form so I thought I'd just pop in for your signature. But, Aziraphale? Have you been in battle?"
> 
> The blond angel looked up quizzically at his supervisor. "Battle? Whatever do you mean?"
> 
> "Your neck," Gabriel said, examining the shorter, sturdier angel closely. "You have bruises and...are those bite marks?!" he asked, astounded. Aziraphale was known for many things, but fighting was not one of them.

Aziraphale hummed contentedly as he entered the receipts for the week, happy to see he had managed to sell only one book; an old copy of _When We Were Very Young_ that, although not anywhere close to a first edition, the young girl seeking to purchase it had carried to the front desk as if she had found a holy relic. He closed his ledger happily, only to gasp as he looked up to find violet eyes watching him curiously.

"G-G-Gabriel!" he sputtered, completely caught off guard, "so nice to see you! So very soon. Did you forget something during my review yesterday?" It was not nice to see Gabriel. It was never nice to see Gabriel. Having to see the archangel twice in as many days was a bit much, though the principality tried to be as polite as possible.

"Uhm, yes, we forgot to sign a form so I thought I'd just pop in for your signature. But, Aziraphale? Have you been in battle?"

The blond angel looked up quizzically at his supervisor. "Battle? Whatever do you mean?"

"Your neck," Gabriel said, examining the shorter, sturdier angel closely. "You have bruises and...are those bite marks?!" he asked, astounded. Aziraphale was known for many things, but fighting was not one of them.

"Oh," said Aziraphale, his round cheeks flushing pink as he touched the marks on his neck. "Uhm. Well, yes. My...adversary, the demon Crowley...wiley old serpent that he is...was. uhm, causing mischief last night and I...gave him a right seeing to!" Gabriel thought he heard a soft hissing noise in the back of the shop, but when he looked for the source, the sound stopped.

"Commendable! Tell me about the fight," the archangel asked eagerly, returning his attention to the flustered angel in front of him. The archangel loved a good battle tale.

"Ah. Well. I...found him lurking around the bookshop. Up to no good, obviously. So I, uhm, wrestled with him and eventually, uhm, tied him to my bed for a, uhm, good pounding!" The noise came again from the back of the shop, but Gabriel was too engrossed in the tale to be concerned 

"Did you smite him?"

A small smile fluttered across Aziraphale's face. "Oh, I'd said he was quite smitten," he replied.

"Did you bite him as he bit you? He shouldn't be allowed to harm you like that and get away with it."

"Quite," Aziraphale agreed. "He also bears the marks of our battle, which I hope he'll have to explain to his supervisors!"

"Is he still tied to your bed? I could extinguish him for you," Gabriel offered. "It would be no trouble. My pleasure, really. Then he would bother you no more. Ever."

"Oh. Oh no!" Aziraphale said, looking quite agitated. "Unfortunately, the wiley creature turned into his snake form and slipped his bounds. Perhaps next time I have him captured?"

"That's a shame. Would have been fun to rub Beelz's nose in it. Still, an excellent job, Aziraphale. Good to see you're still a warrior, able to thrust and parry with the best, doing the Lord's work." He cooked his head to the side. "Do you hear that hiss? Is something wrong?"

Aziraphale went a bit pale and looked around as if searching for the source of the sound. "Wrong? Oh, that? That's just a leaky gas pipe. Nothing to be concerned about." He glared towards the back of the shop and the hissing noise stopped again. "You had a paper for me to sign?" Aziraphale asked politely as he turned back to the dark haired angel.

"Oh, right you are," Gabriel said with a grin. "Just sign here. And don't forget to include your battle with Crowley in your report next month. I want to share it with the other angels. Inspire them to strive harder to defeat the forces of Evil."

"Striving harder is key," the blond said, his mouth fighting to maintain a suitably somber expression.

A few minutes later, Gabriel left and Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief. Laughter filled the backroom and the angel turned around and marched to the sofa, where his erstwhile enemy, back in his usual lanky corporation, was sprawled out along the length of it, gasping with laughter, tears squeezing out from behind his sunglasses.

"Really, Crowley! What if Gabriel had decided to investigate your hisses?" the angel scolded.

"'A right seeing to!'" the ginger demon managed to choke out around his laughter. "'A good pounding!' 'Striving harder!' Angel, you're gonna discorporate me from laughing too hard and Hell will never give me my body back!"

"Well, we can't have that then, can we? I will simply have to find...some way to distract you. I've grown quite fond of your body as it is," Aziraphale said, devouring Crowley’s lean, angular form with his eyes.

Crowley’s laughter faded away as he realized another round might be on the table. "You know, Angel," he said softly, "I am, actually, completely smitten. Wrestle you for top? Best two out of three pins?"

"Hmmm," said the angel, hanging up his morning coat, "I supposed that would be most satisfactory. After all, no rest for the good," he chuckled, rolling up his sleeves. 

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful Quefish giggled her way through this story on YouTube.  
> 


End file.
